Look at What You've Done
by StrahmFan
Summary: One night of passion resulting in years of aftermath. Rachel finds her life taking a 360 after a one night stand with Sebastian Smythe. Smytheberry, Pezberry, Samchel, Klaine.
1. You Love Her

**This is kinda Smytheberry. It will definitely be eventual. Well kinda...its touch and go. This chapter is set during On My Way and afterwards it will skip forward a few years. It's a bit AU...OK a LOT AU, In this both Rachel and Blaine went to Dalton in 'The First Time' and Rachel has also visited Dalton heaps with Kurt to visit Blaine or to visit Kurt. **

**Rachel POV**

I sat next to Kurt in the Lima Bean nursing my coffee. I was not in a good mood.

"I can't believe he dumped you."

"I did say he was intimidated by my success." I muttered.

"Should I yell at him?"

"No. Maybe it's for the best. What if I stayed with him Kurt? I would have married him and stayed stuck in Lima." Kurt nodded.

"It's sad though. Though I'm happy you're not getting married anymore-"

"Can we just talk about something else please. I need to take my mind off it-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a young Barbra Streisand and an old Betty White." Said a voice, I looked up to Sebastian walking over, a smirk practically glued on his face. "Where is gay cyclops? Still trying to stumble his way in?" I bit back at a smile, as mean as it was it was cruelly funny.

"We can't come here anymore." Kurt said.

"Rachel, I, uh, heard you and Finn broke up. I thought this would cheer you up." He held over a manilla envelope, Kurt looked at it as though it was going to blow up but I shrugged, intrigued at what was inside.

"Oh, OK." I smiled slightly and took the envelope from his hands, I opened it to see a clearly photoshopped photo of Finn, _in the nude _and wearing what looked like a pair of my heels.

"Whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kurt cried and covered his...business. I let out a peel of laughter.

"Oh my god! Oh that is so photoshopped but Ha! The sad thing is his thing _is_ that small and round!" I laughed harder and struggled for air. Kurt looked at me angrily and glared at Sebastian.

"He could never fit into those pumps." Kurt objected.

"Just think, from now until eternity, whenever someone googles Finn Hudson they'll be treated to that and dozens just like it. That's the beauty of the internet, it stays up there forever." He said, smirking even larger, his eyes dancing.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked, suddenly sobering up, there had to be a catch.

"Besides the fact that when you laugh, it's amazingly hot, I want a date. No bribery."

"When he says date he means in his bedroom." Kurt muttered.

"Thank you, Kurt for pointing out the obvious." He smirked and I bit my lip, was it bad that I was actually considering saying yes?

"Why are you offering that?"

"Well after getting dumped I find its good to have sex with someone else, stops you from crawling back to the other guy, also, I find that I would thoroughly enjoy it."

"You give a bad name to the entire gay community." Kurt glared and Sebastian snapped his head toward Kurt and his eyes went dark.

"And _you _give the community cutting-edge fashion that's usually only seen on Puerto Rican pride floats."

"I'm sorry – I didn't hear you I was distracted by your giant horse teeth."

"Give him break. He did a better job at making me laugh than you did." I scolded. "But seriously Sebastian, last week you were trying to steal Blaine away from Kurt. Are you suddenly straight?" Sebastian put his hands on the table and leaned towards me.

"I want what I want and I get what I want." He whispered and his tone made me shiver.

"So you can come on this date with me, or I press the upload button." I smiled.

"Press it. Because I think I might give it a miss. Especially with Regional's coming up." I whispered back, Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon Rachel. I'll make good on my promise." He turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt snapped.

"Please, Kurt. Look me in the eye and you haven't thought about tapping that." I said and watched as Sebastian walked past the window outside.

"...Fine, I have."

"Really?"

"No! Are you insane?"

"A little." I shrugged and stood up. "I have to run home."

(time warp)

I'm not exactly sure why I found myself going to the Lima Bean with Santana, Blaine and Kurt after Sebastian called because I hadn;t gone there after he had texted me at least 17 times and called me at least 6 times over the past 2 days. Maybe it was the give in, but right now I needed to hate him for my teams sake, for Blaine's sake. We walked up behind him and Santana went around and sat on a chair. I set my features into a scowl which I hoped didn't seem to fake with blush rising up into my cheeks thinking about his proposal and stood next to Santana.

"Let me break it down for you from one bitch to another. All of this vicious under-handed crap has got to stop." She snapped.

"Exactly, that's why I called you here." He said and my face dropped when I realized he was on the verge of tears. "First of all, Blaine I am sorry about your eye." I looked to Blaine expectantly.

"That means nothing to me." Blaine replied coldly, his face stoic.

"Just give me a chance, I have no excuses except for a lame prank got completely out of control. Second, Rachel, I'll stop. I understand your not going to listen to a verbal proposition. But it will happen." I opened my mouth the speak but closed it in shock, shrinking underneath the looks from Blaine and Santana.

"Win, lose or draw we're going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky, I thought you might want to join us." Blaine tore his gaze away from me to stare at Sebastian, confused. Santana however was still staring at me.

"Wait for the punch, you know it's coming." Kurt whispered loudly enough for us all to hear. I opened my mouth to defend Sebastian but closed and shrunk a little more under Santana's glare.

"No, not this time." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "For too long I have treated everything like a big joke. Karofsky hitted on me and I turned him down, a bit harshly."

"No surprise." Kurt snapped.

"Let him speak, Kurt." I said, finally picking up my voice.

"It's all fun and games...until it's not." He turned away for a moment and I could see his eyes gleaming with tears, he blinked and they were gone.

"Well, that's settled, now. Berry would you kindly like to explain to me WHAT THE HELL HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Santana screamed. I flinched at her raised tone which shocked me after she had talked so sweetly.

"Well, Sebastian-" I started.

"Rachel! Please!" Sebastian cried over me.

"What? Are you embarrassed? It sure didn't seem that way before." I said coyly, Sebastian stared at me heatedly.

"Are you trying to get me all hot and bothered?" He asked.

"Kurt? Do you know what's going on?" Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt.

"Sebastian was hitting on Rachel, it happened the other day." He spilled and Sebastian and my head snapped to him.

"Define hitting on." Santana said.

"He offered his...sexual-"

"UGH! OH GOD STOP!" Blaine covered his ears and Santana crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Rachel-" Santana started.

"Wait did you just call me Rachel?"

"I was going to say Rachel fucking Berry if you sleep with fucking bitch-lid over here I will fucking hate you for the rest of your fucking life. Even more so than I already fucking do!" She cried, throwing swear words in randomly, an elderly couple nearby sent shocked looks over and moved further away.

"I said no." I said quietly.

"It didn't look like it." Blaine said, staring at me, I raised an eyebrow and saw how close I was to Sebastian, jumping away from him.

"Look, Berry, I get it. Having sex with Finn is like having sex with slightly smaller slightly sweatier Jabba the Hut." Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian all visibly flinched. "But you don't need to have sex with Twink! Go to Puckerman or Sam – He's free now isn't he, I'm sure he wouldn't getting into your pants – hell, I'd rather you have sex with me then My Little Pony."

"It is anything but little-" Sebastian cut in and Kurt gagged.

"Shut it!" She shrieked, throwing her arm up in a 'talk to the hand' fashion.

"Rachel, I refuse to let you be one of _his _conquests." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Rachel he's just gonna boot you on your ass and tell all his friends how he managed to get into Rachel Berry's incredibly short skirts." Santana said.

"I'm sure Nick and Jeff would love to hear that." Kurt mumbled.

"What?" I looked to Kurt, Nick and Jeff were the usual two boys I hung out with whenever Kurt and I went to Dalton to visit Blaine before he transferred. Since Blaine and Kurt were busy in the dorm room and I had gotten lost and somehow ended up in their dorm room. Sebastian smirked and found a sudden interest in his tie, Blaine smoothed his sweater and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"What about Jeff and Nick? Guys you gotta tell me, I promised I'd see a movie with them, it can't be weird."

"Wait you scheduled a date with two guys? Berry, I think I just grew back some of that lost respect for you."

"Not like that." I cried. "They're my friends, now tell me whats going on!" I demanded.

"You started it Hummel." Sebastian said, settling into his seat, a knowing smile on his face.

"They're a bit smitten with you." Kurt explained.

"Smitten? They go to an all boys school and suddenly a chick walks into their room in a freaking bikini."

"Bikini?" Sebastian looked up. "How did I miss that?" I held back a smile.

"Shut it Chipmunk!" Santana snapped.

"I was swimming with Kurt and Blaine in the lake behind the school, then they decided it was would be fun to RUN AWAY. Dalton is a big school and my clothes were missing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Thad still has those..." Sebastian mumbled. Blaine's jaw dropped and I grimaced.

"That is beyond creepy." I shuddered.

"The Thad thing or the Jeff and Nick thing?" Sebastian asked.

"Both! I can't hang out with them anymore can I?" I sighed.

"I can't get the clothes back for you, but you'll have to give me something in return." He looked at me teasingly and I poked my tongue out.

"Yep, Rachel, we're leaving." Blaine came over and put his hands on my shoulder, pushing me away from Sebastian, Kurt followed after giving Sebastian a disgusted look.

**Santana POV**

I watched as the other left the Lima Bean and took my opportunity to pounce onto Sebastian, we both fell with 'thud' on the floor, we landed so Sebastian was on the floor and my knee's were on either side of his gut, I took advantage of this and squeezed my legs together, causing him to wince in pain.

"Take it easy would you!" He cried. I grabbed his tie and pulled it hard so he was pulled up closer to me.

"I swear to god if you try and do anything to Rachel I will rip your dick off before you even realize it's gone."

"I'd reply but I'm finding it very hard to breath right now." He said forcedly and pulled his tie from my grip.

"I am not kidding, leave her alone." I snapped. He looked at me, confused before a look of realization flashed across his face.

"You love her." He stated.

"No I don't." I said, shaking my head.

"You do." He grinned.

"Shut up!"

"But what about Brittany?" He asked sweetly, knowing he would push a button if he said that.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I punched and hit every available surface of his body.

"I wonder what would happen if I told her." He enquired and I stood up, angling a hard blow to his groin.

"You don't want to know." I whispered coldly and stalked off.

**Rachel POV**

Having been stuck in traffic I was late for Regionals, I ran in and almost slammed into a nearby Warbler. He turned around and I shocked to see Nick.

"Oh hi! Sorry about that." I smiled awkwardly.

"Blaine told you." He acknowledged.

"Yeah...Wait how do you know?"

"Sebastian, it's alright, I never really had a chance with you. What with Finn and all that." He shrugged and went to walk back towards the auditorium.

"Hey, we can still be friends." I called and he turned back. "Even though I have to crush your team tonight, your still my Dalton buddy." He smiled.

"I'd like that, it would ward off some of the other guys at the school who are constantly hitting on me."

"Are you performing? I really did like your performance of Uptown Girl."

"No, Sebastian has called eternal dibs."

"Eternal dibs huh? Well you can call dibs on this good luck hug." I grinned and walked over to Nick and wrapped my arms around his middle. He was still for a moment before melting into the hug.

"Best. Day. Ever." I heard him whisper and I laughed.

"Unless your planning on sharing Rachel, you need to get with the rest of the group Nick." Sebastian said, coming up from behind Nick. Nick grumbled and walked away, I looked at Sebastian and raised my eyebrows.

"Not giving up on it are you?" I asked.

"No, but see, I know what gets your attention."

"And what would that be?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned and walked away. "You look hot in that dress." He added over his shoulder and I grinned. I ran into the nearest bathroom to fix my make-up and hair to make sure I looked extra good when I went up to perform, just to tease Sebastian. I must have spent a while in there because by the time I had met up with the rest of New Directions, the Warbler were already on their second song. It was kind of a slow tempo song and they were already halfway through the first verse.

_My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came..._

Then suddenly the tempo increased to considerably faster song. The Warblers moved from their position on centre stage and danced around it. Blaine stood up and started clapping, Kurt followed soon after and right after the rest of New Directions, even me.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me._

_You hit my like the sky fell on me, fell on me._

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me._

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

I'm pretty sure Santana visibly paled, Kurt gawked and Blaine bit back at a laugh. I grinned and Sebastian winked at me, this was his big surprise? A sex song?

_Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand._

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can._

_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay._

_Stay with me, I can make, make you glad you came._

I watched as Quinn and Brittany danced but Santana just kind of stood their, looking tense.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out._

_And all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came. _

I turned to see Blaine give me a knowing look and I'm pretty sure behind him I could see a vampire rocking out. Wait, what?

_Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand._

_hand you another drink, drink it if you can._

_Spend a little time, time is slipping away, away from us so stay._

_Stay with me, I can make, make you glad you came._

_The sun goes down, the stars come out._

_And all that counts is here and now._

_My universe will never be the same._

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

_Ohh, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

Santana was moving slightly, it looked like she was hyperventilating, she must have been freaking out, and I understood why, Sebastian was actually really good.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out._

_And all that counts is here and now._

_My universe will never be the same._

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

(time warp)

After I kinda painful performance from the Golden Goblets I found myself in the Choir room.

"Those Golden Goblets were way better then I thought they would be." Puck said while he put on eyeliner.

"Are you high? I couldn't here their instruments at all." Brittany grimaced.

"Alright guys group circle." Mr Schue said as he came in. "I really think we've got this in the bag, you guys did really good for your song selection this week and you're gonna knock it out of the ball park." He smiled at us all and put his hand in the centre of the cirlce, the rest of us followed suit.

"AHHHHHMAZING!" We all cried and made our way to the stage. Finn grabbed my arm on the way on stage.

"Rachel, I wanna get back together." He said.

"No." I said simply.

"N-no?"

"No." I repeated.

"But the song you chose..."

"Wasn't for you." I stated plainly.

"You're already seeing someone?"

"No."

"You're screwing with my brain right now."

"He's a friend of mine." I explained and Mr Schue came over.

"Alright guys, places." He said and walked over to the wings.

**Sebastian POV**

(Bold-Rachel. Italics-Artie. Underline-Santana. BoldUnderline-Blaine. BoldItalics-Santana/Rachel)

"Rachel totally gave me a good luck kiss." Nick bragged to Jeff.

"Keep dreaming Nick, that was the kind of hug I give my sister." I scoffed.

"Yeah, Rachel was saving her looks for Seb." Jeff scowled. "How do you do that man? I didn't even know you digged chicks."

"I don't what I dig, but I would go straight for her."

"Come back to us Seb." Nick clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"And now from McKinley High, the Neeew Directions."

"Have any of you realised their name sounds like Nude Erections?" Thad asked and some of his friends snorted with laughter, Nick and Jeff on the other hand got totally pissed.

"Leave them alone." They said at the same time.

"Whatever. Sebastian? Sebastian?"

"Leave it, he's gone." Jeff said.

"Rachel." Was all Nick said. I knew Thad would give me shit about being so mesmerized when Rachel was singing but there was something about when she sang, it made her seem older and, well, hot.

**I came to win, to fight.**

**To conquer, to thrive.**

**I came to win, to survive.**

**To prosper, to rise.**

**To fly...To fly...**

(Uh-yo-yo)

_I used to think that I could not go on_

(I wish today it would rain all day,

maybe that would kinda make the pain go away)

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

(They got their guns out, aimin' at me,

But I become near when they aimin' at me)

**Me, me, me against them.**

The others all started laughing once Blaine started rapping, he had a compulsive need to rap randomly and it didn't go with flood-pants, suspenders and bow-ties.

**Me against enemies, me against friends.**

**Somehow they both seem to become one,**

**A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood.**

**They start coming and I start rising, must be surprising**

**I'm just surmising.**

**I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher, more fire.**

I stood up and cheered, Nick and Jeff and soon after the rest of the Warbler joining in.

_**I came to win, to fight**_

_**To conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive.**_

_**To prosper, to rise.**_

**I believe I can-**

**Fly...**

**I believe I can touch the sky**

**I believe I can-**

**Fly...**

**I believe I can touch the sky.**

**I believe I can fly.**

(Get ready for, get ready for it)

_When I can be it._

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it._

**I believe I can-**

**Fly...**

**I believe I can touch the sky.**

**I think about it every night and day.**** (to fly...)**

**Spread my wings and fly away.**

_I believe I can soar._

_I see me running through that open door. _**(to fly...)**

**I believe I can-**

**Fly...**

_I believe I can fly..._

I believe I can fly.

I watched to much disdain as the New Directions all filed off except for 4 girls who were all definitely not Rachel and a bunch of other girls who were all not Rachel.

"Their song was really inspirational." Nick said.

"Please, its typical." Thad said.

"Dude that chick is hot." Thad's friend, Julian said, referring to Santana. All the the girls filed off and then Rachel came back out, all by herself.

"Not hotter then her." Nick and Jeff breathed at the entire time.

**We could just go home right now,**

**Or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink, oh yeah.**

**Get another bottle out, let's shoot the breeze.**

**Sit back down for just one more drink. Oh yeah.**

**Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up.**

**Here's to you, fill the glass.**

**Cause the last few days have gone too fast.**

**So let's give em hell.**

**Wish everybody well, Here's to us. Here's to us.**

**We stuck it out this far together.**

**Put our dreams through the shredder,**

**let's toast, cuz things got better.**

**And everything could change like that,**

**And all our years go by so fast.**

**But nothing lasts forever.**

She looked over to where us Warblers were singing and I offered a smile and she grinned back.

**Here's to us, here's to love.**

The New Direction girls came up and Rachel walked over to them.

**All the times that we messed up,**

**Here's to you fill the glass, **

**cuz the past few nights have gone too fast.**

**If they give you hell, tell em forget themselves.**

**Here's to us, Here's to us.**

**Here's to all the we kissed, to all that we missed.**

**To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade.**

Jeff grabbed my forearm and pointed to the balconies where the New Direction boys were coming out and singing.

**To us breakin out without us breakin down**

**To whatever's coming out way**

**Here's to us. Here's to us...**

_(Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up)_

**Here's to you, fill the glass**

**Cause the last few days have gone too fast**

**If they give you hell, you tell em forget themselves**

**Here's to us **_(Here's to us)_

**Oh, here's to us **_(Here's to us)_

**Here's to us, here's to love.**

**Wish everybody well.**

**Here's to us, Here's to love.**

**Here's to love...**

**Here's to us.**

"Damn." Nick sighed.

"That Spanish chick was hot." Julian breathed again.

"Calm your boner." I said.

"Calm _your _boner. Getting all hot and bothered over Berry are we? It's not going to happen. I know it, you know it, we all fucking know it. Rachel is going to go crawling back to Finn and you'll be left with a cold shower and Mr Handsy."

"More than you'll ever get." I snapped.  
>"I'd get the Spanish chick before you."<p>

"If you're making a bet then put me in for 300 bucks because _Santana_ is gay." I pointed out and Julian's smile dropped off his face.

"Exactly."

**Rachel POV**

After winning Regionals. _Winning! Regionals!_ We all found ourselves in the choir room celebrating, it was mess of cries, hugs and kisses. I found myself hugging Quinn, Sam, Rory, Sugar, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Artie and Puckerman had given me a big fat kiss on the cheek to which I had shrieked and wiped off with my hand.

"Baby." He scoffed and pulled Quinn into a tight hug. Finn came up to me and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You look pretty." He offered.

"It's not going to happen!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. "What happened between us is over, I'm not going back again Finn. Deal with it."  
>"Finally!" Santana cried and offered her hand for a high five, I complied and laughed and continued to celebrate even though the look on Nick's, Jeff's even Sebastian's faces was heartbreaking, I was so excited to get another shot at Nationals.<p>

A while later, after the cheering died down, the members all filed out slowly until I was the last one left. I sent a text to my dad's telling them I'd be home in 20 minutes and pulled on my gray winter jacket. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I turned to see Sebastian leaning against the door frame.

"You killed it out there." He noted.

"You were good too. Interesting song – very interesting." I grinned.

"And what do you pick up from it?" He asked, walking closer.

"Other then that song was a little inappropriate for a competition?"

"Yes, other than that."

"You looked cute up on stage." I said and he smirked.

"Please refrain from cute. I prefer hot or sexy. Take note, you looked incredibly hot dancing around in that dress." I felt my cheeks go warm and noted that Sebastian standing less than a foot in front, arms crossed, looking at me.

"You're staring. It's rude to stare."

"It's rude to look that good. There's just one itty-bitty problem."

"What?" I said, reaching my hand up to feel my hair.

"Too many layers." He whispered and reached over and pushed my jacket off. I gasped and stumbled back a bit.

"N-no! Sebastian though I would very much like to rip that smug little uniform off you, you're the enemy! And-Blaine-surgery-angry. I-" I babbled and Sebastian laughed.

"Like I didn't see you during my song."

"That was-I wasn't-Please-turned on?"

"Take a chance on me. This is different."

"No-I-I don't want to be the person you tell your friends about, I don't want to be another number on what probably is an already extensive list." I snapped, backing away from his grasp but he mirrored my movement.

"You know you want to." He said, leaning down towards me.

"I want to." I breathed, finally admitting the inevitable. I reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him to my level where he moved in a kissed me roughly. Exactly like I'd expected. What I hadn't expected was my reaction to it, it was amazing. Better than Finn or Puck and even Blaine. I guess I should have expected that. He reached over around my middle and pulled me closer to him, I gasped at the sudden contact and Sebastian took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I complied but groaned in disappointment as he moved away from my mouth and sucked and bit at my neck and I knew there would be a huge bruise to cover up on Monday. His hands were moving further and further down my back until they stopped right above my butt. I switched my hands from his shoulders to scrunched up in his hair.

"Jesus Rachel how many layers do you have under this skirt." He said, his voice deeper and raspier then I'd ever heard only making me want more and more.

"I lost count after 7." I joked but Sebastian growled.

"Too much." He grabbed at the strap of my dress with his teeth, pulling it down my shoulder, my bra strap following and he proceeded to bite and kiss and suck. It felt so good and I leaned into his embrace and I could feel where his pants were tightening, with a jolt I realised what was going to happen, in the choir room of all places. I jumped away from Sebastian.

"I-Oh my god." I said quickly and pulled the strap of my dress up.

"What'd I do wrong? You're not into that? Cuz I can stop." Sebastian said worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No-I-uh." I shook my head and trailed off, picking up my jacket and running from the room.

"Rachel!" He called after me.

(time warp)

After sneaking past my Dad's who were waiting to celebrate with me I found myself in my Bathroom. My face was flushed and my hair was a mess. There was a throbbing in my underwear which I'm pretty sure I'd never felt before and it was confusing the hell outta me. I walked closer up to the mirror and took a shaky breath, pulling the collar of my jacket down to reveal two large, already very prominent bruises. I knew I should've have been pissed, those bruises were gonna screw up my perfect skin-tone but I wasn't in the least big angry – I wanted _more. _Not just those bruises which marked me as Sebastian's, but I wanted him. All of him. It was a strange feeling and it was confusing as shit. I looked a the time, seeing it was 4 o'clock, it was two hour drive to Dalton. Smiling to myself I went and got changed into my short orangey-red dress with the V-neck that I had worn during the Black and White number during Michael week, it had earned me some collective gasps from Jeff and Nick but I thought they were gay then because they were always talking at the same time. I pulled on a jacket with a big collar and grabbed my keys.

(time warp)

After reassuring my Dad's I was slipping over Tina's I left for Dalton and one excruciatingly long drive later I found myself in the Dalton registration desk. It was already dark and I had expected it to be filled with teachers in secretaries - I found it empty and shrugged. If they wanted to stop me, they would have stopped me. I walked through and realised I had no idea where his dorm was, or if he had a roommate and – _god – _Did they blast the freaking heat? It was a sauna. I pulled off my jacket and fanned my face with my hand. A door beside me opened and I flinched, expecting it to be a teacher ready to bust me but instead I found Nick, hair damp from the shower. He looked at me and gaped.

"Woah! Am I dreaming?" He asked, his eyes scanning over me, I bit my lip as his eyes lingered a bit longer on my neck and shoulder.

"No. I am here." I said awkwardly.  
>"I see. Are you with Sebastian?" He asked. "That would be the only reason you're here at Seven at night. We don't let people in past five. Unless they're already here."<p>

"Oh, I, uh, snuck in."

"Of course you did. He's already made his mark on you, he knew you were gonna come back. Take that as an honor. Only the hot dude's and chick's get marked."

"I'm not a cow, Nick." I spoke up. "I'm not branded." I giggled nervously.

"Right." He looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Nick, can you please, just tell me where his dorm is?"

"It's the last dorm on this hall. I gotta go, seeya Rachel." He gave me a sad smile and walked off in the opposite direction. I watched as he retreated down the hall. Nick would be a great boyfriend – just not for me. Maybe for Quinn. Jeff was very...different – Sugar would eat him up, if it weren't for Rory that is. Was this a mistake? I shouldn't have come here. Great, I chose now to have a panic attack? Fucking perfect. I took a deep breath and stood up taller. I could do this, I had to get over Finn, Sebastian said it would stop me from crawling back to him which would inevitably happen I pulled my phone out thinking who I could call. Definitely not Santana, not Kurt. I sighed and went to the B's.

"Hello?" Blaine asked promptly when he picked up.

"Blaine, it's Rachel."

"I know. I have caller ID." He laughed.

"Oh, right."

"Rachel, uh, quick question. Why does it say your calling from Westerville?"

_Shit!_

"I..went..for a drive."

"You're with _him _aren't you?"

"No...kind of."

"You're a speaking a different language right now Rach."

"I am...At Dalton but not with Sebastian."  
>"Please tell me you are not with Jeff or Nick."<p>

"NO!" I shrieked – albeit loudly for my precautions. "No, I was...going to to Sebastian and I had a panic attack and I knew you would give me the best advice."

"OK, look, I fully agree that you should get over Finn. I just don't agree that it has to be with Sebastian. I mean just because is reconciled with us and apologized doesn't mean he's not manipulative and quite frankly – a man-whore."

"Manipulative..." I echoed.

"So. You're going to come straight back home. Come to my house and I will get out your favourite movies – we can laugh, you can cry it out if you want to and I'll order us a stripper." He joked.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow to myself.

"So you can have sex and I don't have to worry about you and Sebastian."

"Oh...well, cut out the last part and you've got a deal. Can you invite..." I heard footsteps and turned to see Sebastian walking down the hallway, a smirk on his face. He was in grey sweatpants that he had rolled up his shins and a blue and white striped t-shirt.

"Rachel? Invite who?"

"Um-" My mind blank.

"He's there isn't he?" Blaine sighed and I nodded to the phone.

"Rachel. Home. Now!" Sebastian smirked and pulled the phone from my hand.

"Don't worry Blaine. She's in capable hands." He said and I heard a stream of profanities and Blaine screeching 'I WILL DRIVE OVER THERE!' Before Sebastian pressed end and put the phone in his pocket. He grinned. "So what are you doing at Dalton?"

"The stars have come out." I replied, referring to the song. Sebastian laughed.

"Are you always so dramatic?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded – walking towards him.

"So. How about we go somewhere no one else will see." I offered, poking him in the chest. He swallowed and his eyes darkened.

"Good idea."

After that I wasn't exactly sure how I had found myself thrown over his shoulder or how we even made it to his bedroom so fast. I wasn't sure how my shoes ended being thrown across the room. There was only a single bed – no roommate. He put me down on his desk and I sat and wrapped my legs tightly around him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him firmly. I heard my phone ringing and I took it out of Sebastian's pocket – putting the phone on silent and throwing it away. Sebastian smirked and pushed me down so I was laying. There was something hard and angular underneath me, it was digging into my back.

"Ow, What the fuck is that?" I groped underneath me and found something smooth and cold, I dismissed and pushed it out from underneath me – something fell heavily on the ground.

"I hope that wasn't expensive." Sebastian murmured. Shaking my head, I reached forward and grabbed his shirt so I can bring his lips back down to mine. Sebastian replied enthusiastically and I gasped at the sudden change of dominance, Sebastian picked me up so I was still wrapped around his middle and took me over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He began to trail down my neck, kissing lightly at the bruises, I arched my back in pleasure and molded into his body – feeling the bulge already forming in his pants. I grinned evilly and let my hand drift down and flick at the waistband of his pants before trailing back up.

"Rachel." He groaned. "This is not the time for teasing."  
>"Me first." I whispered.<p>

"Thank god for there not being a billion layers." He unzipped the back of my dress and pulled it over my head, I complied and pulled his shirt off. Both garments ending up somewhere in the room after being flung carelessly. I traced the plains of his chest and his grip tightened on my waist.

"Say my name." I said, feeling excited. Finn was too busy grunting around to do anything special – it was in and out.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian said, stopping. His placed his palms on either side of me and stared at me.

"Say my name." I repeated.

"I'll be doing the orders thank you."

"Sebastian-" I started and he rolled his eyes.

"Rachel.." He grabbed my chin and kissed me harshly. "Shh."

The next morning was a sight. There were close everywhere. I saw my phone from the sun glinting off it. A laptop was on the floor next to the desk along with a mess of pens and books. Sebastian and I were tangled underneath a sheet. I heard vibrated and discovered it was my phone. I dislodged myself from Sebastian's grasp and was shocked to find I was still naked. I quickly pulled on my clothes and grabbed my phone. I sat on the armchair and went threw my voicemails and messages. I would have it in for me when I got back.

_From Blaine. 7:15pm_

_Rachel I'm driving out to Dalton and I will wait here all night. _

_From Kurt 8:19pm_

_Come on Rachel. Blaine just called me, are you really going to sleep with Sebastian? It's gross._

_From Daddy 8:21pm_

_Having fun at Tina's dear?_

_From Blaine. 9:20pm_

_I'm waiting Rachel. _

_From Snixx 10:05pm_

_RACHEL FUCKING BERRY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH FUCKING SLUTPIG?_

_From Tina 10:30pm_

_Why did your dad's just come to my house and ask if you were here?_

_From Dad 10:45pm_

_Rachel Barbra Berry you are in big trouble missy._

"How long have you been awake?" Sebastian asked, his head propped up on his hand.

"Not long." I looked up from my phone and smiled.

"Wanna go for round..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to realise how many times we did it last night."

"How many?"

"It was five or six."

"Five or six? Consecutively?"

"I think so." He reached over opened something next to his bed. "We drank all my beer so I don't think so."

"That would explain my headache."

"Sex cure's everything." He grinned and I stood up and went to make my way over to Sebastian before there was a rushed knock on the door.

"Open the door." Blaine called. I stopped and looked at the door. "Rachel open it now." He sounded tired and I sighed and went to open the door. I only opened it a crack so Blaine wouldn't see Sebastian who was still very much nude safe for a sheet. Blaine ignored this fact however and pushed the door open fully, he pointed at Sebastian.

"I'm ashamed of you Sebastian. You took advantage of a girl going through a break up."

"She seemed pretty willing."

"Rachel is in a sensitive place right now." He grabbed my forearm and pulled me from the room. "We're leaving."

"I can walk myself thanks." I said forcedly.

"I'll call you!" Sebastian called after me and Blaine grimaced.

It was a month later I found out I was pregnant. It was then I realised Sebastian was never going to call me. I spent hours crying into the arm's of Blaine, Kurt and Quinn.

"It's gonna be OK." Quinn assured me, rubbing circles on my shoulder as sobs racked through me. "Shh. It's gonna be OK Rach."

"I was so stupid. I actually believed I meant something to him, and it was all..." I sobbed.

"I'm too sad to even say I told you so." Kurt murmured. I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, looking mainly Quinn.

"Well you can keep it. Or you can put it up for adoption." She offered.

"Whatever your decision we will be here to help." Blaine said and I nodded falling back into Quinn's waiting arms.

(time warp)

I walked into Glee Club the next day feeling dishevled.

"You look like hell Rachel." Puck said.

"I've been through it." I said. "You guys might wanna take a seat. I have some news." The glee club all looked at me imploringly but sat down.

"So...I'm-uh-pregnant." I said.

"Crap. Is it mine? Because I will do whatever I can to help." Finn said, standing up.

"Oh sit down Frankenteen, you can't help, you did so much for me." Quinn snapped.

"No, it's not yours."

"Then whose is it?" Mercedes asked.

"Sebastian's." I said quickly.

"WHAT? WARBLER SEBASTIANS? RACHEL THIS IS BAD!" Mercedes cried.

"I agree. This is like Jesse bad." Tina nodded.

"I say we kick her out." Sugar suggested. "The baby will be evil. It'll tell the other school all our secrets."

"Guys, it may be bad but you could be supportive of her!" Santana cried and walked over to give me a hug. "I'm here for you Berry. Demon spawn or not." I nodded.

"Me too." Puck got up and took Santana's place. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Brittany and Sam all followed after and stood around me. Mike looked like he wanted to stand up and Tina put a hand on his and shook her head.

"I could've really used your help." I said to them.

"Maybe you should've have thought about that before you slept with the enemy." Finn snapped.

"You're friendship was important to me. And I hope you'll come around." Sam and Quinn wound their arms around mine. Mr Schue got up and walked over to us.

"I'll always be there to help Rachel." He told me and I nodded.


	2. You'll Never Guess Who's Back

**Aww! Thank you for liking it, I know some of you aren't happy with Mike not helping and I really wanted him too. But anyway, it actually skips forward a couple years. Santana is a secretary at a law firm, Rachel and Kurt are in their senior year at NYADA, Blaine is in his second last year at NYADA and Sam and Quinn are in senior year at NYU. **

**Santana POV**

I sighed happily as my bitch of a boss said I was done for the day. It was Friday and I had plans with the guys. I was happy mainly because I was _this _close to getting into bed with Rachel. After high school when she had her baby and gave it up for adoption she somehow fell into the open arms of Sam Evans. It was all pretty confusing. Even Kurt didn't understand and he was her best-friend. But after two years, Sam broke it off and got back together with Quinn. Rachel didn't take it against anyone, she was cool with it. I think after the whole Sebastian thing, she had trouble trusting anyone. One particular afternoon after Sam had left her, she was sitting at Starbucks with Kurt, Blaine and I and she had shot down about four guys. Afterwards she just upped and left.

"_I think part of her is still expecting Sebastian show up." Blaine said._

"_Bull shit. He left her fucking pregnant. She had her baby and gave it up - where was Sebastian? She would never go back to him a million years." _

"_Rachel believes in the best of people." Kurt objected._

"_We were there when she popped out that little baby girl. When she gave it to the fucking hippies in Brooklyn and when she heard that Finn was getting married. Where was Sebastian?"_

"_Don't let your personal feelings for Rachel cloud your opinion." Kurt started._

"_Oh fuck off Kurt, I told you that in confidence, not so you could use it against me." I snapped._

"_We just gotta get her laid. What has it been? Two years?" Blaine asked._

"_Two and a half." I corrected and Kurt grimaced. _

"_When was the last time you had sex lady-hips. Blaine's up to his elbows in assignments." I retorted. _

"_Last night." Kurt shot back, waggling his eyebrows and Blaine shrunk in his chair, a blush rising up his cheeks. Kurt probably dominated his ass._

"_You guys are having sex more than me." I complained. _

"_If you weren't too busy trying to get into Rachel pants you'd be getting laid." Blaine said._

"_I'm gonna get there by New Year." _

"_We'll see." Kurt grinned. _

It was the day before Thanksgiving now and I was nearly there - Given the right amount of alcohol and some more flirting. I took off my blazer and switched it with a leather jacket I kept stowed in the bottom drawer of my desk. I was glad a good black jacket could go with just about anything. I adjusted my white V-Neck blouse and red and black striped pencil skirt so they sat a bit more provocatively and grabbed my purse, set to leave when I heard the most single shocking thing I've heard, that includes Rachel announcing she was gonna have a fucking baby.

"Very good Mr Smythe, we'll be in touch." My boss, Amanda, cooed. I whipped my hand around to see she was getting all doe eyed because of Sebastian fucking Smythe, and he knew it too. He was standing there, smirking, taking full advantage of it. He looked up, his eyes scanning around the room, locking in on me.

"Well goodbye Amanda. I hope to talk soon." He dismissed and I turned and walked off, hoping to avoid him but he caught up with me halfway down the hall.

"You look happy to see me." He said lightly and I turned to glare.

"Oh hell no." I pushed him back so he was up against the wall.

"If you wanted to make out with me all you could do was ask." He smirked.

"If I didn't work here I'd have already punched you in the gut. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for a job." He said obviously. "What the fuck's your problem with me anyway. I realised you didn't like me in high school but you'd think we'd have gotten over that once we'd left."

"You wanna know why I want to wring your neck with my bare hands?"

"Please." He nodded.

"OK, when you slept with Rachel…" I started only to be cut off.

"Is that what this is about?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish my story." I snapped. "As I was saying, after you slept with Rachel you disappeared off the face of fucking planet and you know what happened next? Rachel was fucking pregnant!"

"What? She was…Pregnant? To me?"

"Who else would it be too? Fucking Batman?"

"What was it? What happened?" He stammered, his badass cover had clearly jumped out the window. I dropped my arms from where they had been shoving against his shoulders to cross them across my chest.

"It was a girl, she named it Christine for closure but the lovely hippy commune couple that adopted her changed her name to Wallflower. That's the story." I went to leave.

"Can I see her? Rachel I mean." I scoffed and turned back to him.

"You don't get to see her Sebastian. Rachel called you for nearly a year, we had to pick up her broken heart because she believed for a second that she was more than just a booty call and that she meant something to you. All of her friends turned against her – Tina, Mercedes, Artie. Her Dad's kicked her out. Where were you?"

"I wanted to call, it wasn't exactly something I could help." He objected but I held a finger up.

"You are a really bad person Sebastian. I just didn't think you would be this cruel."

"How is she?" He diverted the subject cleanly.

"Fine, better since high school anyway. I have to go." I turned. "I have commitments that I'm not just going to ignore."

"Are you going to see her?" Sebastian asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not really any of your business Sebastian. You're not going to see her. Not tonight or any other night. You lost that right."

"I want to talk to Rachel." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's the deal Sebastian. Once I walk out this door, you are going to forget you saw me here in the first place. If you get this job – which would only be because Amanda has a soft spot for chipmunks – you will not make eye contact with me. You are going to stay out of Rachel's life. You've ruined it enough."

**Rachel POV**

"Where the hell is Santana?" I murmured and drummed my fingers against the table. Blaine sighed and put his hand on top of mine.

"It's really annoying." He said. Quinn, Sam and Kurt all murmured in agreement.

"Fine." I put my hands up in surrender and Santana slammed down on the chair next to me.

"So you'll never guess who I just saw." She said and reached across, grabbing Sam's beer and drinking deeply.

"What the hell?" Sam cried. "That was 8 bucks! Get your own beer." Santana handed him his half-drunk beer and Sam pulled it further away from her grasp.

"Was it Barbra Streisand?" Kurt and I asked.

"Leonardo Dicaprio?" Quinn asked.

"Sam Worthington?" Sam looked up hopefully.

"Daniel Radcliffe?" Blaine probably looked the most excited. It was kinda creepy.

"No. No. No and really Blaine?" Santana looked at him incredulously.

"Then who was it?" I pushed. Santana took a deep breath before announcing the single most hated word between us.

"Sebastian." Quinn's jaw had dropped, Sam grimaced and Kurt's eyes narrowed into slits. Blaine looked at me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Did he say anything?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"A bit. He was shocked to realise you were knocked up."

"How? He's the one who didn't use protection." Sam scoffed.

"Did he say anything else?" I spoke over Sam.

"He wanted to see you." Santana said slowly.

"And what did you say?" Quinn pressed.

"A said he didn't have the right." Santana said and clicked her fingers above her head for the waitress who came over with a scowl on her face. Santana leaned over and ordered her drink.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

"This." I turned to the waitress. "Can I get a Screwdriver please? Minus the orange juice."

"That's just vodka." The waitress replied with a perplexed look on her face.

"I know." The waitress looked at me odd before walking away.

"Alright so are we doing the whole black Friday thing tomorrow night?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. We have to redecorate the apartment." Kurt said pointedly to me and Blaine.

"I don't wanna sit in a line all night." Sam whined.

"Please Sam?" Quinn begged. "The rest of us are."

"It'll be fun." I nodded and took my drink from the waitress, downing it quickly. I frowned. "Crap that's horrible. Another one please." I put my cup on her tray and the others stared at me in awe.

"Sebastian comes back and you turn into an alcoholic." Kurt noted.

"If I run into him I wanna be drunk off my ass. That way, there's more of a chance of me throwing up on him."

One hour and five vodkas later found me, Santana, Kurt and Quinn all on the dance floor, having had enough to drink so we could dance without shame. Sam and Blaine were looking at incredulously.

"The boys look bored. We should go back." Kurt yelled over the music. We all nodded in agreement and went back over to the booth.

"Kurt was krumping." Was all Sam could say, Blaine was holding back laughter at Sam's tone.

"He was? How'd I miss that?" I cried.

"You were too busy tootsie-rolling." Quinn laughed.

"So?" I giggled and felt a hand on my thigh, a bit too close to my sex. I continued giggling nervously and plucked Santana's hand away. "Don't." I spoke under my breath.

"What are you going to do Rachel? Not have sex with anyone ever again? Are you just gonna become a fucking nun?" Santana asked loudly. The others stopped talking and looked at us.

"I want to wait. With someone I know loves me." Santana looked at me for a moment in shock.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Santana don't. You know she doesn't feel the same way." Kurt spoke up, his voice higher than usual, the pitch it normally got when he was uncomfortable.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked.

"I love you Rachel, since high school. How have you not been able to see that?"

"Oh." I looked down at my hands and looked back up to see a familiar face walk into the bar. "_Oh." _I squeaked and dropped from my chair and hid under the table.

"What are you doing Rachel? Santana asked.

"Sebastian, get down!" I cried and was met with sound of chairs squeaking and everyone else looking at me under the table.

"Now what?" Sam looked at me in question.

"I'm getting the hell out of here that's what." I said and ran off in the opposite direction, toward the back entrance. I heard the other cluttering behind me and we all found ourselves in the alleyway behind the bar.

"I'm going home." Santana said and walked away.

"San! Your house is in the opposite direction, with us." I called but Santana didn't turn.

"I think she needs some time." Blaine said.


	3. It's Tradition

**Thanks for the reviews guys, It's shocking getting this many reviews for single chapters but I'm glad you guys like it enough to let me know and that you put me on Author and favourite story alert. Love to all of you! Mwah!**

**Rachel POV**

I crept past Blaine and Kurt's room and grabbed my handbag which was sitting on the table. Last night had not ended well, after we spotted Sebastian we decided to call it quits and once we got home Kurt got all handsy drunk and I retreated to my room and blasted music through my earphones. The next morning I decided to get my mind off the previous night's events and go shopping for Thanksgiving dinner which I agreed to host this year. I walked out into the chilly November air and I pulled my dark purple jacket closer to my body as I walked to the vegan markets and then to the butcher, I didn't agree with meat but everyone else would have refused to come if there wasn't a turkey, luckily Kurt had agreed to cook that aspect of the meal. As I lugged my shopping bags back home I thought about the life changing decision I had made.

"_It is fucking freezing, why did you have to live in Brooklyn Quinn? This fucking sucks!" Santana shivered and crawled closer to the fire blazing in Quinn's fireplace._

"_I know it isn't ideal but we promised we'd spend Thanksgiving here." Quinn said and brought out more blankets. _

"_Why are you torturing us by making us come out here? You knew the heat was off." Kurt said and cuddled in closer to Blaine._

"_We promised we would make tradition of holding Thanksgiving at each other's houses. I didn't count on there being a cold snap" Quinn said._

"_Can't we go to a bar or something? We had dinner." Sam offered._

"_Can't, Rachel's pregnant remember?" Blaine said._

"_Stupid baby." I murmured but continued rubbing my enlarged stomach. Sam threw an arm around me and warmed my shoulder. _

"_Only a couple more days." He said comfortingly and Quinn looked at me sympathetically._

"_Have you thought of what you're going to do?" She asked._

"_I dunno yet. I haven't found anyone." I said. "I don't think I could keep it but I would be sad if I saw its face and never got to again." _

"_They say you should name for closure though." Santana said._

"_Have you thought of anything?" Kurt asked._

"_Christine, it's from Phantom of the Opera." I smiled and felt a sharp pang in my stomach, I dismissed though, I'd been having pains all day._

"_Nice choice." Blaine nodded in appreciation and the others all smiled. Another pang, they weren't that close together though._

"_Ow. What is that?" I said._

"_What?" Quinn asked, already half standing up._

"_It's like a pain in my stomach, a cramp, I've been having them all day but they're getting really bad – OW! God it fucking hurts!" I cried and Quinn shot up into the kitchen and I heard water running and Quinn came out with a glass of water and her jacket on and key's in her hand._

"_What's going on?" Sam asked._

"_She's in labour." Quinn said and shoved the cup in my hand._

"_What?" I cried and clutched my stomach again as another pain racked through me. "Ooh, fuck, ow. OK, I'm not ready, stay in there a few more months." I downed the water and Kurt pulled me to my feet._

"_We gotta get you to the hospital." Santana said and pulled on her coat. _

"_I don't wanna do it. Nope, this is enough pain, fuck this." I doubled over in pain._

"_We gotta go now." Quinn said and took off from the room and the rest of us followed after._

"_Wait, can I run to the bathroom first?" I asked and Quinn nodded._

"_I'll help you waddle over, just in case it's one of those babies that pops out while you're peeing." Santana said and grabbed my hand. We went over to the bathroom as fast as I could manage. When I came out, I could only manage one sentence to the others._

"_My water just broke." I whispered and Blaine reached over and picked me up carefully so he was cradling me, walking quickly so he could get me in the car. He put me in and Kurt climbed in next to me and held my hand comfortingly then Blaine and Santana squished in the back seat with us, Sam and Quinn taking the front seats. Before Quinn started to engine she turned to face me._

"_I realise the situation you're in right now Rach, but I swear to god if you have that baby in my car I'll never forgive you. Even if the baby's cute." I bit back at a groan and nodded._

"_Just drive Quinn." Kurt said, as though he was reading my mind._

_(time warp)_

_After a rushed trip to the closest hospital we all found ourselves in the reception._

"_Deep breaths." Sam told me and rubbed circles on my arms._

"_I can't do this." I shook my head. "I'm not ready." _

"_Berry, I get that you're in a lot of pain right now but seriously you've said that like 17 times now." Santana said. "Can we hurry the fuck up here? My friend is having a baby!" _

"_Santana!" I said but a whimper bubbled pass my lips as another pain racked through me. A doctor came up with a wheelchair. _

"_We'll get you into a room. Will all these people be with you?" _

"_I'm not going in there. Screw that." Sam grimaced and Blaine nodded._

"_I'd really rather not know what happens in there." He shook his head._

"_It'll just be these three then." A said between a pained moan. "Quinn it hurts." _

"_I know." Quinn put a hand on my shoulder and before I could exactly register what was going on, I found myself on a hospital bed in blue scrubs. _

"_I'm gonna fucking kill Sebastian." I said through gritted teeth. Quinn held my hand comfortingly and Santana did the same with my other hand. Kurt came over and brushed the hair out of my face._

"_Be strong. I'm a boy so I can't say anything about how much it hurts but you are Rachel Berry and you are gonna kick this birth in the balls." He said. "Just hurry up and have the baby though, these scrubs don't really go with my skintone." I nodded and a scream escaped my lips._

"_Just hold my hand." I said to the girls as doctors crowded around and screamed again, falling back against the pillow._

"_You're doing good Rachel." Quinn said. A doctor handed a damp cloth to Kurt, who started dabbing my forehead with it and another pain went through my body and I pushed up from my pillow. I wanted to run away and leave this entire mess behind but Santana put a hand on my shoulder to keep my down. I felt tears leaking from my eyes, I just wanted to leave_

"_It's time to push." A doctor said and I shook my head._

"_Rach you have to push." Quinn said._

"_Never. I don't want to! Ahh." I threw my head back in pain._

"_Push Rachel. It'll be over sooner." Kurt said and I looked at him and pushed, I pushed and pushed and it never got better or made any indentation to it being over soon, it just got worse._

"_You're doing good Rachel." Santana said._

"_SHUT UP!" I cried and pushed again. "Oh my god. Fuck childbirth." Quinn smiled._

"_I know." She said. "You're nearly there." She put a comforting arm on my shoulder but as another pain racked through I tried to get up. _

"_Let me go!" I cried. "I can't do it!" _

"_Keep her down." A doctor ordered. Santana and Quinn pushed gently on my shoulders while Kurt dabbed my face with the cloth. _

"_Let me go!" I cried, the pain was too much; I just wanted to leave, to go back to that point where I decided to give in to Sebastian. I felt something shift and I realised what was happening._

"_No! No, no, no!" I screamed._

"_She's crowning." The doctor announced happily, oh, of course she could be happy, she wasn't in my situation._

"_You're doing good Rachel." Quinn said._

"_Just push, push the sucker out." Santana said. I felt a searing pain and it sucked, I screamed and screamed and screamed until my voice felt like it was going to disappear. I felt it pass and it felt better, I looked up hopefully._

"_Is it over?" I asked warily, not ready to get my hopes up. But Quinn nodded._

"_They've gotta clean her up first." She told me and I fell back against the pillow._

"_That was horrible. Screw having kids, I'm never doing that again." _

"_You must be loud in bed." Santana said._

"_What? I can't hear anything." Kurt said loudly. "Aww, that is a cute baby. Even if it is half demon spawn from Sebastian." I looked up to see them bringing over tiny little Christine and putting her in my arms. I stared at her and smiled._

"_Hi." I said happily, she was a tiny thing with dark brown hair and flashing green eyes._

"_Look at the adorable thing." Santana said. _

"_Childbirth sucks." Quinn agreed. _

"_Thanks for ruining the moment Quinn." Kurt snapped. The doctor came back over and smiled apologetically._

"_We have to take her to run some tests but you can get dressed and go down to the nursery and she'll be there shortly." She said and I watched as she picked up my little baby and carried her away._

"_OK, help me up." I said once all the doctors had left._

_(time warp)_

_I stared through the glass of the nursery to where little Christine was sleeping. _

"_What are you going to do?" Sam asked, coming to stand next to me._

"_I can't keep her." I replied. "I'm barely in Freshman year of college, I can't handle a baby." I said._

"_So what now?"_

"_I don't know, I can't send her to an Orphanage, it's just cruel." I shook my head._

"_Excuse me?" A voice said behind me and I turned to see a couple. The girl had the longest blonde hair I'd ever seen and was dressed simply in a brown maxi-skirt with a flower pattern on it and crocheted top, the man was in jeans and a white hoodie. _

"_I couldn't help but overhear you were looking to put your baby up for adoption." The girl said. "I'm Clover. This is my husband Floyd."_

"_Yeah, I am." I said slowly. Clover walked up closer to the glass._

"_Is that the baby? With brown hair and green eyes?" She asked and I nodded carefully. "She beautiful."_

"_Thanks." I smiled._

"_And is this the father?" She pointed to Sam._

"_Oh no, No I'm just a friend." Sam shook his head._

"_Where is the dad?" Floyd asked and I shrugged._

"_I don't know. I haven't seen him in months." I said witheringly._

"_Well, if you wanted, we could adopt her." Clover offered. I smiled and looked back at Christine._

"_If by giving her she would have a better life than with me then she's yours." I said._

"_She would be very happy with us. I already have a 5 year old son and a 12 year old daughter."_

"_I'll give her to you on one condition….I want to be able to see her, be there for birthdays, I want to be able to be a part of her life. So if she goes with you, I want to make meetings and see her every now and then." Clover looked at Floyd who nodded._

"_That seems fair." Clover agreed. "Does she have a name?"_

"_Yeah, Christine. But it's for my closure, you can change it."_

"_I think we might call her Wallflower. So pretty." I smiled._

"_Well, I have to go. Here's my number." I pulled my calling card from my wallet and handed it to Clover. "Take good care of her and just keep me posted." I waved and turned away. Sam put an arm around me._

"_You made the right choice Rachel." He told me._

"_I hope so." I murmured._

"_OK, you need to have some fun, how about next weekend we go to the movies? We'll see a silly movie and we'll put a smile on that face."_

"_Sure. I'd like that, thanks Sam."_


End file.
